The Myth of Trenzlore
by AEK
Summary: To see the future, you must understand the past and live in the present.
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of The Fall**

The university library was quiet; she sat there alone, reading anything and everything, trying to find the answer to the question. Throughout her life she had travelled extensively but no matter where she went, she would hear the same prophesy. In each different tongue she found slight deviations, each changing the meaning slightly. She knew this could be simply to fit the culture or was it just error; stories passed down by word of mouth were never most reliable. She knew to know the truth she would have to find the scrolls and she deeply desired that. This particular prophesy had affected her whole life, she needed to know. She was about to call it a night and go for a walk when she finally found a reference to "The Lost Parchments of Gallifrey". They were written by the mystics themselves, exactly as they had foretold it. If there was an answer, it would be there she was sure of it. With new energy she continue searching for a location, a hint, anything that would tell her where or when to look. And there it was, hidden in Myth and Legend, "How appropriate" she muttered to herself not that there was anyone to hear her. Since she was a student she had always loved this library at night, no one to look over her shoulder or telling her she was wasting her time. She walked over to the window thinking about what she had just discovered and considering her options. There was only one person who would be able to guide her, who knew the location of this particular myth and who would cross heaven and hell to help him – Professor Song.

The light was still on in the Professor's office as she approached. She took a deep breathe to steady her nerves. A thousand thoughts and doubts ran through her head as she walked from the library clutching her research. During her time here as a student she would often visited Professor Song late at night but this seemed different. She knew that this would be personal for the Professor and it was late maybe she should try tomorrow, what difference would a day make. Standing in front of the old wooden, she had decided that now was the time and before she could change her mind she knocked gently before opening the door. The office was a large square room with large bay windows that looked out onto the courtyard. The professor was standing there, her back to the door, looking or searching for something. The other walls were hidden by huge bookshelves that were full of books and artefacts that she had recovered during her long career, things from places most people had never heard of; then again she knew that Professor River Song was not like most people. The light in the office came mainly from the large open fire that was sandwiched between two heavily laden racks. There was a large oak desk in the middle of the room covered in her latest research, she was always reading up on something or somewhere.

"Professor Song, I'm sorry for the late hour but I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" She took a breath quickly before continuing not wanting to give a chance of being sent away, as she continued she realised that the Professor wasn't aware of her presence. "Professor Song?"

"Hum" was her only response. Stepped further into her office and closing the door behind her, she said "Professor Song is everything alright?"

She wiped her face and giving the young Doctor her brightest smile said "Of course Petal, now what are these questions you want to ask me?"

They walked over to the fire place and Professor Song invited her old student to sit in one of the old leather armchairs that were in front of the fire as she sat in the one opposite. Even in the dim light that came from the fire she could see that her old Professor had been crying. She knew from the tone of voice that River used that she didn't want to talk about it.

Professor Song wasn't like all the others professor that she had studied under, old men that had spent their whole lives reading about living, she had actually seen and done a lot of what she talked about in her lectures, been to places that most of her students could only dream about. The young Doctor had been on a few digs with her and had a lot of respect for her. There was also a darker side to the Professor, stuff that happened in her past that haunted her. Although they had known each other for so many years now, first as a student/teacher and then as a fellow professionals, there were still some things, on both sides, that they had never opened up about. The campus was full of rumours, about what she had done between becoming a doctor and archiving her PhD. There were more rumours about her than asteroids on Orion's Belt. Doctor Irving had learnt not to care what people thought, all she cared about was what she knew to be true about this lady - she was strong, passionate and cared about the things that were important to her.

She started to explain what she had been looking into; trying hard not to mention the Time Lords too much as she knew what was part of the past that River Song hid from the world. Her eyes got redder as Doctor Irving talked and then she whispered "On the fields of Trenzalore".

"You know of the prophesy?" The Doctor was shocked but not completely surprised; Professor Song had a detailed knowledge and experiences with the last living Time Lord.

"Yes." She answered; she watched the fire so that she wouldn't have to make eye contact. This was something that was difficult for her to talk about and Doctor Irving knew this.

"Do you also know of the Parchments where it is written in Gallifrian?" pushing on knowing that this might be the only chance she would get to ask her about it.

"Only that they existed. As far as I know they were lost during the Time Wars" she still wouldn't look away from the fire.

"There are records that indicate that they were held with the Pandorica" Irving continued

"I was there once, as it opened…" she whispered, her voice disappearing at the end.

"Could you take me there?" There was a long pause as she waited for an answer, holding her breathe. Professor Song didn't answer just stared at the fire, biting tears back as she relived painful memories.

"Professor Song, I should leave. I'm sorry for disturbing you so late."

Doctor Irving stood and made her way to the door, as she opened it she heard the Professor quietly say "Yes, I will book passage for tomorrow. It will be nice to be back on earth."

_**A Note from AEK**_

_**This is my first attempt at a Doctor Who story. I own nothing but my ideas. I hope you enjoyed this and in return all I ask that you leave me a short note.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Finding The Truth

Doctor Irving had grown up in a small village on earth, but it had been a lifetime since she had last visited and so much had changed.

Both ladies had been unusually quiet on the transfer over, absorbing themselves in their work, reading last minute information that they had discovered before leaving the university. The young doctor had given her mentor all the information she had, hoping that the experienced eyes would see something that she had missed. They arrived at Stonehenge, a monument to the ancient world, breath taking in the new morning light. Professor Song walked over to some rocks touching with her fingertips, reliving a fond memory as she smiled. In the morning light it was clear to the doctor that this would be hard for the professor, being here was opening old wounds, things from her past.

"Professor, is everything alright?" She hadn't heard her, lost in her own thoughts of her mad man standing on the stones challenging the world.

"Should I give you a moment, River? I can continue alone."

"Old memories, nothing to worry about." She answered giving her a mischievous grin. "The last time I was here there was no time to investigate. I would like the chance to."

Doctor Irving followed behind her scanning the area, while she searched for the opening. What she found was remnants of a thousand different technologies, some she knew such as Soltaren, Dalek and Cybermen but there were others that were unfamiliar to her. She showed the results to the professor who only smiled and said that she had got the same results many years ago. There were two myths about the Pandorica, one told of it being a prison made to hold a warrior who dropped out of the sky and tore the earth apart, until a good wizard tricked it and locked it up. The other told that the Pandorica was built by his enemies to imprison the Last Time Lord and was used to restart the universe and close the time cracks. With the evidence in front of her, Irving was starting to believe that the second one might be the more accurate.

With Professor Song leading the way they found the entrance without too much difficulty. Irving asked how long it had been since she was last here. "A lifetime ago" was her only answer as she started walking down the stairs. The doctor followed in silence watching this mature expert do what she does best. They had lowered into a large room, more an entrance hall than a room, adjusting to the bad light, they both lit torches to be able to see properly. The Professor wondered on continuing through the archway, her memory of this place was amazing and it was clear that she needed a few minutes to herself. After scanning every wall, Doctor Irving went to follow her but stopped as she spotted something that made her hearts jump.

On the inside of the archway was a symbol, "The oracle" she whispered running her fingers over the engraving. She couldn't contain her excitement, calling out to the professor. The Professor ran to it, blinking in amazement, running her fingers over the marking. She cleared the dirt and dust away from the rest of the message and asked if Doctor Irving would do the honors. Taking a few steps closer to get a good look she cleared her throat. She knew that the Professor could read it herself but she was testing her old apprentice, ever the teacher.

"The oracle. To see the Future you need to understand the Past and live in the Present. Time can be rewritten."

"He used to say that." She said as she pulled a silver tube out of her pocket and pointed it at the floor. The iron plates started to move and an opening appeared just in front of them. They both stood there in awe, looking at their find and thinking that this was far too easy.

After catching her breath she looked up at the professor to see her pointing a gun at something behind her. "Professor, what's wrong?" She looked down and her face instantly relaxed "Nothing I thought I saw something. Gather them quickly. I have a feeling there is something down here." She helped her remove the five scrolls and as they stood up they saw what had worried the professor.

Eight creatures in black suits had surrounded them, with more blocking the stairs. Their heads were long and looked like something you would see in a painting by Edvard Munch. The professor held her gun in front of her; trying to work out how to get out of this. Closing her bag quickly, Irving pulled her own guns out and the two women smiled knowing it was time to start shooting.

The battle happened so quickly, lasers flying in every direction. The first eight fell and they were able to move behind some rocks, giving them a little shelter. They seemed to be coming from everywhere. Catching her breathe the Professor told her companion that she would not be their prisoner again and with that ran out from behind the shelter, firing at anything that moved. Doctor Irving stayed behind the rocks giving her as much cover as she could. As River reached the stairs, she heard a blood curdling scream coming from the young doctor. She turned to find her student dropping to her knees to pick her gun up as one of the Silence lifted his arm to finish her off. Irving thought that this was it, her end, hearing the energy she closed her eyes for a split second ready to meet her maker. What she heard next was her mentor telling her to get up, she opened her eyes to see the creature laying dead in front of her. Irving yelled at her to keep going, that she would met her up top. Her left arm was badly damaged but that didn't stop her from finishing off the remaining creatures.

There was a deadly silence as she reached the surface, holding her left arm to her body. She was not prepared for what she found. There was about twenty or so dead creatures the same as what was down stairs but no professor, she called out to her but there was no answer. She continued searching for her, knowing that if the legends about River Song were true then this would not be her end. However, the longer it took, the more she started to panic. All that went through her head was blame and guilt. It had been so important to her to come here, and now the Professor was missing, if she was dead she knew she could never forgive herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move, calling out and she ran, falling to her knees as she reached her. There was so much blood.

Moving one of the creatures off her with her right arm, she checked the Professor to find out where the blood was coming from. There was a large wound just under her ribs. She checked that both hearts were beating before trying to clean and bandage the wound as best she could. The searing pain coming from her left arm made it difficult for her to help the unconscious River. She tried to blink the black spots from her eyes, telling herself that now was not the time to give in. She was needed.

"Molly… The Doctor" was all she could say in a weak breathy voice, but Molly knew exactly what she meant but she wasn't sure how.

"Help me" she pleaded. Molly helped her to her feet, placing her right arm round River's waist, as she looped her arms around Molly's neck. Molly hissed as River's fingers brushed her shoulder, "I don't know how to contact him."

"I need the old girl." She whispered as her head fell onto Molly's shoulder, her breathing was shallow; she was struggling to hold on.

She lowered the almost unconscious archaeologist gently, near the rocks that she had had such fond memories of earlier and searched through her bag for the brown leather armband that she had been given before she started at the University. She struggled to attach it to her wrist as her left arm was dead. There was a lot of apprehension as she tried to program the device, she had never been good at working this thing and was scared that if she got the wrong time, she would lose the professor and she knew could never live with that.

"All you have to do is think strongly enough about where you want to go" whispered River placing her hand weakly onto Molly's arm, giving her a weak but reassuring smile. She had sensed how scared the young doctor was and knew that she would need a clear head to get to where they both needed. Sitting behind River, holding at tight as she could with one arm, she closed her eyes and wished for the thing that would save her Professor. She pushed the button and prayed.

_**A Note from AEK**_

_**I own nothing but my ideas. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, you made my day. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and in return all I ask that you leave me a short note.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Healing and Understanding

With a flash of blinding light, they arrived to find themselves on the floor of the console room of the TARDIS. At that moment, realizing that she was home, the professor collapsed back onto Molly, giving in to the darkness that had threatened to engulf her. Her last words "Hello Sweetie…" coming out in a breathy whisper. Molly held her tightly and tried to get the man's attention.

" Erm Doctor? Doctor, I need some help here."

The tall, skinny man turned and started rambling about something so quickly that Molly didn't bother listening, all her attention was on the Professor, making sure that she was still breathing. He stopped when he saw what was in her arms and rushed to her. "River. River! Can you hear me?" he pleaded with her as her scanned her with his screwdriver.

He face showed signs of relief, he stood up and ran to the top of the stairs, turning, pointing to an old brown leather chair, he told Molly to bring her up and place her there. She tried but was unable to lift her, her left arm was still unable to move, the pain was almost too much for her, so she waited for him to return, never taking her eyes of the unconscious woman that laid on top of her. As she waited for him to return, a thousand thought ran through her head. If the Myths about River Song were true than there was nothing to worry about, but Molly knew that although she trusted them, Myths are just stories and who knew exactly what is based on truth or how complete they were.

The Doctor returned holding a dark blue cup, with brown hot liquid. He looked a little put out as he realised that she had not yet moved his wife to where he wanted and she needed to be.

"Can you bring her up here? She needs to be near the heart." He insisted, still to busy to really notice Molly.

"I can't lift her, I got shot and..." before Molly could finish her sentence he bounded over to them, handed Molly the cup and scooped her up into his arms, muttering quietly "Oh River, what mess have you had got yourself into this time, my bad girl? Why didn't you call?" Molly was left sitting at the bottom of the stairs a little confused. He laid her onto the chair, brushing the hair from her face.

He gestured to Molly to give him the cup. She stood slowly, testing her legs, they were not as strong as before. The adrenalin was running low within her body and she was feeling the ache from the days activity.

He held the cup to River's mouth helping her to drink it and seeing the question on Molly's face answered, "Tea, best thing in the universe. You look like you could use some."

Molly's legs finally gave way and she sat on the floor, next to the chair and watched as this young but old man talked to his patient so softly. His rambling didn't make much sense to her, half sentences that he seemed to finish in his head, but it did seemed to have a calming effect on River. Her breathing became deeper and evened out and when he was certain she didn't need him anymore, he removed himself from her so that she could rest. He dancing round the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers, talking quietly to his machine.

Molly started to look around, for the first time really seeing where they had landed. This man, The Doctor was not what she had expected. He was tall and lanky, with brown floppy hair. She had expected someone more, well more sturdy not someone who looked like a strong wind would knock him over. Having seen him carry River, she knew he was stronger than he looked. His dress code was something else, trousers that were too short, a tweed jacket and a dark blue bow tie. All in all, he looked like he should be giving one of those boring lectures not saving the world. Her dad had always told her that looks can be deceiving and never was that more true than now.

Once he had the old girl flying he returned to his wife, lifting her blood stained top and removed the bandages, that had held her together. He examined the wound, muttering to himself, caressing her golden skin around the hole, careful not to touch the burnt skin. The bleeding had stopped.

The room they were in was golden in colour, round with a large circular console in the middle. There were several sets of stairs led away from the middle, one lead down to 2 white wooden doors where River and Molly had landed. The floor was glass allowing Molly to see the area beneath them. As she looked around trying to take every detail in, it was more than she could have imagined, she became aware of eyes burning a hole in the back of her head and could hear the questions running through his mind. She had always been able to sense what people thinking, especially when it was aimed at her.

She turned her head quickly, looking him straight in the eyes and said "You have questions and I understand but first I have one. Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, she is sleeping now but when she wakes she will be fine. How did you get here?" he answered very matter of a fact.

"I was given a Vortex Manipulator before I started University, the Professor said I just had to think hard enough" she answered trying to be as truthfully as possible.

"Cheap and nasty time travel." He grumbled, then his expression changed "Wait,Professor?" he inquired

"Professor Song. The woman you just helped to heal…" she answered, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"She's a professor now, interesting. And you are?"

Molly took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts but before she could answer Professor Song cried out "Harmony!"

They both turned their heads to look at her, she was trying to get up. Molly's heart was beating so fast and she began to panic. The Doctor rushed to her side, stroking her hair told her in a soothing voice, "Harmony safe. She's with Amy and Rory. She's safe. We planned to visit her just as soon as we can. Don't worry my love, she's safe." She gave a weak smile and drifted back into a dreamless but healing sleep.

"Who are you?" he asked turning to face me with a darkness in his eyes "and what happened to my River?" There was more anger in his voice, he had promised to keep her safe and now someone had hurt her, nearly killed her and he wanted to know everything.

"My name is Doctor Molly Irving." She had planned to be as honest as possible.

"Doctor of what? Archaeology?" he sarcastically asked. She could see from his expression his lack of love for the science and she knew her answer would cause his eyes to roll with disapproval.

"No, Mythology." And there it was as Molly expected, the look on his face said it all. She ignored it and continued "I asked Professor Song for her assistance in locating some prophesy scrolls"

"Which ones?" he asked as if it didn't matter to him. Prophesies didn't matter, he was a Timelord.

"The Lost Parchments of Gallifrey."

His face changed instantly he was far more interest than now and answered "They were lost in the Timewars." His eyes were wide and she could see fear for a split second before he masked it.

"No they weren't" and with that she opened her bag and showed him what they had found.

"How?" was his only response as he stared in disbelief.

Molly told him everything about visiting the Pandorica's Cave and what happened after they found the scrolls. She tried to describe the monsters that they had fought but was unable to recall anything about them.

Suddenly she remembered " We scanned everything, maybe there's a picture."

She removed the silver tube from the sleeping professor's pocket and plugged it into her own device, pulling up the images and results that they had collected.

He left her for a moment with her gadgets and returned with another cup of tea. "For your shoulder." He said handing it to Molly and scanning the burn. She thanked him, sipping the warm liquid, feeling it have an almost instant effect.

"Where do you get that?" He asked pointing at the silver tube.

"It's the Professor's. You will have to ask her." She answered, glancing at what he was pointing at but not looking away from the screen for too long. It was important to find what she was searching for.

"I gave it to her, the last time I saw her. This can't be happening. She can't be here."

Molly lifted her head and saw confusion in his eyes as he stared at her mentor. "Why not?" she asked.

"When I meet her the first time, she told me about the last time she saw me. That was 2 weeks ago, at least for me." Molly could see tears welling up in his eyes as he relived his last moments with her. Her face showed that she didn't understand exactly what he ment and he waved it off, she didn't need to understand. She could see how much this strange man cared for the woman was around campus is known as the biggest flirt, but who was all words and no actions.

"Time can be rewritten. That's what was written on the wall here." she said pointing to the picture. "She said you'd told her that."

"It can be but our time can't." There was so much sadness in his eyes.

"Who's Harmony?" Molly knew that it was dangerous to make him emotional, she had heard all the stories of the Good Man who went to War for his loved ones, but she couldn't pass up the chance to find out a little more about these two impossible people.

He didn't answer just continued to ask questions. "How do you know what is written on the wall?"

"I can read it" Molly answered, very proud of herself. She had alway been good at languages.

"It's in Gallifraian" He said

"I know. I don't know how, I just can." she was uncomfortable with his tone, wanting the conversation to move away from her. Time can be rewritten. She knew that this was the eleventh Doctor, and that foreknowledge is, was and always will be a dangerous thing.

She looked at the 5 scrolls that they had recovered. The paper was yellowed from age, she opened each one searching for the one that she was most interested in. She found it and landed it out on the glass floor. With her touch pad next to her, she called up all the information that she had.

The Doctor kept looking over to her as she worked quietly, every few minutes checking that the Professor was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful, calmer than Molly had ever seen her. There was a golden dust in the air coming from the centre console surrounding the Professor, healing her as she breathed it in and out. The Doctor danced round the console busying himself in the comfortable silence.

Suddenly he stopped and said "Gallifraian can only be read by a handful of species. Which one are you?" he wasn't going to leave it, mysteries in his mind were there to be solved.

"I don't know. My birth parents were unable to keep me. I grew up on earth with a wonderful couple." She could feel herself getting dangerously close to saying that dreadful word her mum had taught her when she was little.

"Well, let's scan you and see what the old girl can find out." As he spoke he started pushing buttons and pulling the screen towards him.

"Okay." Molly answered a little unsure, she closed her eyes and held her breath.

"That's odd" he said after a while.

"What?" she opened her eyes, staring at him, waiting for the shoe to fall.

"The old girl doesn't know what you are either, just that you are a hybrid. A mixed humanoid" he looked confused but before he could investigate her further, River Song gasped with pain as she tried to sit up.

"Take it easy Professor." Molly said moving to her side

"You need to give the tea and the old girl a little longer, just lay still River." The Doctor added.

"Molly, are you alright?" She asked with such concern in her voice both the Doctor and Molly's hearts melted. He trusted her with his life and had seen her whole life, he knew her so well and from her reaction knew that this young woman was important to her.

"Just a few burns," she answered with a smile, "Nothing to write home about."

"Have you read it?" she asked trying to sit up again and failing.

"Yes" she answered helping her lay back down. She had never seen the Professor as weak as she was right now but the Doctor didn't seem to be worried.

"And?" she inquired pushing the point further.

"And you need to rest. Sleep a little longer and then we will talk." Molly said forcefully.

She smiled up at her old apprentice as she stoked her hair, lulling her back to sleep the way Molly remembered her mother had always done to her.

It took a few hours until River woke again, she was a lot stronger this time, the colour had returned to her face but she still needed his support to move around. They stood on the other side on the console to where Molly continued to work. Her arms drapped round his neck, as he held her waist. It had been 2 weeks since he had been able to hold her but it felt like a life time.

"So where are we for you, River? I know you have been to the Singing Towers, for me that was the last time I saw you."

"Yes that was a lovely night," she lent over kissing him soundly "but how did you know?"

"The Screwdriver." he nodded over to where Molly was still working. She was pretending to not notice them, absorbed in her work. Truth being told she couldn't take her eyes off them. How long she had waited to see them like this, to see the woman that had given her everything happy, content and safe in the arms of the man she loved.

"It came in handy at the Library, but you knew that it would." River grinned as she thought about how he would save her.

"If you've been to the Library then how is it that you are here now?" There was confusion written all over his face, but that didn't bother his wife.

She kissed him again more playfully this time and sang quietly to him "Spoilers my love," resting her head on his shoulder as they stood together in a comfortable and supportive embrace "our story has to be lived, you know that." He stared at her, feeling both of his hearts swell with joy. After all this time, all the pain and regret, he hadn't lost her, the first time he meet her was not her last, he does save her the way she deserved.

Holding her closer, he whispered "How long has it been since you last saw me?"

"Too long" she answered lifting her head to look deep into his chestnut brown, she could see all time and space within those eyes. She lowered her head back to his shoulder and whispered to his neck "but then again, it always is."

They stood there, a quiet moment, no running or shooting, nothing needed saving, just the two of them in the one place they both felt truly safe. Both with eyes closed, breathing each other in, enjoying this impossible moment, it would never last, they both knew that, something would spoil it, sending them both into action but for a minute and just a minute they would enjoy it.

Molly felt so guilty as she cleared her throat breaking the silence, she had been watching the two standing quietly for quiet a while and although she didn't want this moment to end for either of them, she knew that they need to know what she had found. Since knowing that her professor would recover, she had busied herself with the scroll and her research, and now she was certain that what she had suspected was correct.

"The Silence are wrong. Their translation is wrong."

A Note from AEK

I own nothing but my ideas. I hope that this chapter has captured your imagination and that I have done the characters of the Moff justice. I hope he won't be mad at me borrowing them. As for my little band of readers, all I ask that you leave me a short note in return. To all those that have already done so, thank you, you are the best motivators this wannabe could ask for.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wrong Translation

"What do you mean?" The Professor asked walking back to where Molly sat. She was still weak and kept hold of the Doctor for support.

"I mean whoever did the translation needs shooting." Molly said grinning.

The Doctor grinned back a her and said joyfully "Prehaps that is a job for you," and then continued quietly in River's ear "then maybe you can leave my hats alone."

River smiled instantly back "Fat chance" was her only reply.

"We all know what the Silence believes it says, correct?" continued Molly, ignoring the flirtatiousness of the last comment. Realising that she meet business they both nodded looking straight at her. River lowered herself, with the Doctors help back into the old leather chair

"Well my translation is different, it's small differences but they change the whole meaning." She continued taking a deep breath.

"On the battlefields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the eleventh child, when no mortal can speak incorrectly or fail to respond, a question will be tested, a question that never, ever needs to be answered and silence must fall when the question is asked."

No one spoke for a few minutes. The Doctor and the Professor just looked at the scroll and then at her, neither of them dared to speak. A thousand thoughts were flying through each of their heads. Molly knew exactly who and what the Silence were, creatures from a unknown planet that have been on earth longer than anyone remembers, due to the fact that no one can remember. During the time of the ancients they were referred to as Muses, inspiring the human race to do great things but as always there was a darker side to it and she knew that as well. She knew what they had done to the Professor that she held so dear, although she never talked about it. The story of Melody Pond was one she had grown up with, it was talked about on campus, nature over nurture. How someone from good parents can be turned bad and how easily it is to find the light again when you choose to love. There was also something about the Silences' own mythology that didn't add up, there were gaps and no matter how hard she searched she couldn't find the answers to fill them. Her main problem was that there were so few accounts and all of them from their enemies, not really a reliable source.

With all three of them deep in thought the TARDIS decided to break the silence with a loud whistling out of one of her tubes.

"Sorry old girl. Are you sure?" The Doctor was the first to speak.

"Yes, read it for yourself." Molly answered feeling a little like she was back at home with her Dad, sat at the kitchen table doing her homework.

"I have." He said

"And… Am I wrong?" she dared him to say that she was wrong. In her heart she wanted to be wrong, she knew what heart ache it would cause if she wasn't.

"Your translation is right, but what does it mean?" This time it was River who spoke in a soft voice. She didn't have the energy to waste on a pointless argument.

"I'm not sure. The problem is that the Silence believes it. Prophesies tend to come true because people believe in them, that's why the Soothsayer hid them. What worries me more that what it means is how this prophesy is known all over the universe?" The Doctor's words hit the spot. Molly and River knew that it always matter more what people believed, than what the truth was. River had been willing to spend the rest of her days in Stormcage because of that.

There was another long silence filled with thoughts, no one could answer and none of them wanted to admit that they didn't have a clue what to do with this new information and how or even if this would have an effect on the actual event.

The Professor slumped back onto the chair, frustrated and still tried from the attack. "Come on, you are supposed to be really smart, you must have an idea"

"I will have, but until then why not close your eyes again" There was such tenderness in his voice and his actions as he fussed over her, trying to make her comfortable. She had just challenged him and instead of his usual response, he calmed her and lulled her back to sleep. Even the Doctor realised that this was unusual for him. He had never worried about River dying before as he knew that where and when it happened but now things were different.

Molly couldn't help but smiling at the scene before her. He stayed there caressing her hair until she fell asleep again and then carried her off to another room in the TARDIS. He returned after a while and joined Molly on the floor. She was still pouring over the scroll trying to understand everything that was written, there were symbols incorporated into the border, some that were strange to her. She knew that the Doctor would know but she didn't want to draw his attention to it because she had seen his true name among others and knew she couldn't tell them.

A Note from AEK

I own nothing but my ideas. I hope that this chapter has captured your imagination and that I have done the characters of the Moff justice. I hope he won't be mad at me borrowing them. As for my little band of readers, I apologize for taking so long but the world has been mean and kept me from finishing this. However I am back, and plan to post the rest of this story as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Understanding Changes Everything

Molly had fallen asleep on the floor of the TARDIS, the adrenalin had completely left her body and the effects of a long day had taken their toll on her. She awake to find the same golden dust that had heal River leaving her body. Slowly she moved her shoulder, it was back to normal without leaving a mark. "Thanks old girl" she whispered, stoking the floor showing the obvious appreciation the young Doctor had for her actions. Looking around to get her bearings she saw that the scrolls were missing, her scanner and River's screwdriver were exactly where she had left them. She looked around trying to find out where he had put them. Looking down she saw through the floor, the Doctor. He was sat in a hammock, studying the scroll and talking softly to his one true companion.

She approached softly, climbing down the stairs without him noticing her until she was next to him. It was clear to her that he was lost with his thoughts.

"You know what this means?" she asked looking into his eyes and pointing at one of the symbols that he had been retracing with his finger.

"Yes but we can't tell her, she would never forgive herself."

"I understand" was all Molly could answer although she didn't truly understand, she thought it was better to play along.

"You've seen regeneration before." he said not looking away from the symbol.

"Why do you ask?" Molly knew that there would come a point when she would either have to lie or use that most dreadful word. It always seemed strange to her when she was younger that one word could cause so much pain and frustration but now she understood that although it caused pain it was actually used to save people and protect.

"Because you didn't react when the TARDIS was healing River. The old girl has become attached to her, we both have." The last bit was said ore to himself than to Molly.

"How old are you?" It didn't seem to bother him that she hadn't really answered his first question, he continued wanting to confirm his assumption about her.

"Does it matter?" She was getting close, trying to decided if that information would change the world or not. In the back of her head was the voice of an old Time Agent "You never know what is significant until it is too late"

"No, but there is something in your eyes" He turned and looked at her for the first time since she had joined him.

"My mum" she hesitated and then added "the woman how brought me up, always said that you could change your hair, your face but your soul still stayed the same."

He smiled at her as he stared into them, probing her mind, trying to find answers to questions he couldn't ask.

"Dorium said that the oldest question was me Doctor Who?" he mused to himself.

"The mystery behind the man, where you came from, what your purpose is, man or god..." she added. She wanted to know more about him.

"I don't know the answer" he said in a painful voice. It was hard for him to admit that he couldn't fix everything.

"No one does, that's why it was easy for them to believed it was you. I'm not even sure if there is an answer" She hoped that hearing that would comfort him, even a little bit. Although neither of them would say it, there were things in the world that the Doctor could not control.

"This changes everything" he signed. His world had been turned upside down in a matter of hours. He was content to spend his days alone, grieving his loss, seeing the universe, picking up new friends and leaving them quickly, never holding on to them for too long. Everything he was sure of, he questioned.

"I know" she said placing her hand onto his "but, at least you know who asks the question even if we don't quite know what it is?"

As she finished speaking the TARDIS suddenly lurched, throwing them against the staircase. The Doctor struggled to his feet, trying to get up the stairs to the console. Molly tried to follow, calling out, telling him to get to River. There were warning sirens screaming and neither of them could make themselves heard. He wanted to hit the blue ones, but before he could the old girl lurched again throwing Molly down the stairs and against the wall knocking her unconscious. The Doctor flew against the center console and all was silent.

A Note from AEK

I own nothing but my ideas. I hope you enjoyed my little story, there is still a little more to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at the Fields

Molly wasn't sure how long she was unconscious for but she awoke to find herself chained face down on the floor. "I not on the TARDIS anymore." she thought to herself as she tried moving. The chains bite into her skin causing her to hiss in pain. Her head throbbed, feeling a little like she had had too much wine the night before. Moving slowly and carefully she was able to sit up, and as her eyes adjusted to the light she saw that she was alone.

Reaching out with her mind she tried to connect with anyone, the Doctor, the Professor, she couldn't feel them. Reaching for the Old Girl, all she could find was nothing which was odd. Since being a child she had alway been aware of things around her that she couldn't see, nothing was definitely a new experience, one she didn't enjoy. Giving up she opened her eyes looking around her new room. There was nothing in it, four white walls with a door in the middle of the one facing her. She searched her mind trying to understand what had happened but there was nothing there. Something had sent the TARDIS off course, it felt a little like we had hit a Solar Flare but that didn't explain why she was lay here in chains. Hearing the lock on the door, she braced herself for the worst.

Two large men in black suits walked in standing on each side of the open doors. Their suits looked familiar but she couldn't place it. Behind them stood a short woman also dressed in a black suit, dark hair piled up on her head. Her make-up was dark around the one eye that was seen, the other being cover by an eye patch. She knew exactly who this woman was, then it hit her, why the suits looked so familiar, The Silence.

She spoke first, "Where are they?"

Trying to keep her voice as level and as relaxed as possible she answered "Where are what?"

"Don't play games with me young lady." She growled back.

"I'm really not the young" Molly answered quickly, wishing she could take that comment back immediately. If she didn't know who or what Molly was then Molly wasn't going to help her work it out.

"I want the scrolls, where are they?" Molly was a little taken a back; part of her had hoped that she meant "they" as the Doctor and Professor. She decided to see if she could anger her a little more. Angry people make mistakes.

"In polite society one usual introduces oneself first before interrogating someone. I am Doctor Molly Irving and you are?" she smiled waiting for an answer.

"What makes you think this is a polite society? This is a war and if you think this is an interrogation, you have no idea what you are dealing with."

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" keeping a calm smile on her face.

"You are playing with fire. I will give you time to reconsider which side you are. Remember he doesn't always save them." She turned and her bodyguards following leaving the room.

Before the door was closed Molly heard her say "Give her an hour and then let them have her. If she won't deal with me then she will have to deal with them. Now which room is the Doctor in?"

The door was sealed before she could get the answer. She had an hour, okay there was a lot you can get done in an hour. She thought, keeping herself as calm. It was clear to her that the Silence had somehow kidnapped the TARDIS and captured herself and the Doctor. How, she decided,wasn't important right now, moving was. She shuffled over to one of the other walls pressing my ear to it, trying to hear something, but there was nothing but silence. She banged her head on the wall trying to think of something, someway out of the mess she was in but all she could do was wince at the pain in her head.

Bang.

She wasn't sure if she heard something or was it just an echo; taking a deep breath she hit her head again against the hard stone wall. It was there again. Bang. Opening her mind once more, searched for who was on the other side. It was very faint but there was someone there. As she lay resting against the wall she felt something dig into her side. Professor Song's Sonic Screwdriver. She couldn't believe it; it was too good to be true. If only she could get to it.

She didn't have time to think about it as the door opened again and in walked one of the creatures from Stonehenge.

"You will give them to me. You will bring the end, like Amelia did before" Lifting his hand a bolt of lightning flew from this long outstretched fingers. Moving as much and as quickly as she could, the electric bolt hit the chains around her feet.

She didn't have time to feel the burning pain, she jumped up, knowing that she had to move fast if she was going to get out of this one. There was nowhere to run yet but she was glad that she was able to when the chance arose.

"You were left. You weren't wanted. They won't…" He didn't get the chance to finish the last sentence as a green energy blast hit him from behind. Molly ran to the door to see who had just saved her, friend or foe. The Professor stood there with a grin on her face.

"Sorry we took so long" said the Doctor moving from behind her. With a buzz, the chains from Molly's arms fell to the floor.

"Where are we?" Molly asked rubbing her wrists.

"Trenzlore" He said turning away from Molly and starting to run. River followed but Molly couldn't move.

"Molly come on" The Professor yelled at her young apprentice.

A Note from AEK

I own nothing but my ideas.

This is the last one for tonight. I hope you felt it was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Facing Kovarium.

River yelled at Molly again to move, to follow them but something was pulling her in the other direction. All Molly could think about was that woman, that woman who was still controlling them. In a split second she decided that she had to be stopped once and for all.

She ran in the opposite direction sending a message to the Doctor what she would meet them at the TARDIS. He stopped in his tracks, he looked back, staring at the back of her head as she took off, taking the corner. River stood a little further on looking at the Doctor, concerned seeing the look on his face.

"She will be alright" He said changing his face as quickly as he could. The flash of concerned disappeared. He wasn't sure if River had seen it or not. He didn't like deceiving her, but "Spoliers" are there for a reason.

As they were about to start running again, they heard a humming, a sound that both of them knew, a song, a battle song.

"Headless Monks..." River whispered. For the first time in a long time the Doctor saw panic on River's face.

They turned a followed Molly trying to reach her with their minds, warning her of what was waiting for her. As they were getting nearer they could hear weapon fire and then silence. A sudden cold silence that meant one of two things. They turned the final corner to find her sitting with her back against the wall, breathing heavy and holding her shoulder, in the small corridor in front of her was half a dozen dead bodies, stounded over the floor.

"I knew what I was doing, you should have gone the other way." Molly said with a grin.

"And leave you to have all the fun." River smiled down at her apprentice. The more time she spent with the young doctor the more she liked her.

Molly winced rubbing her shoulder. "You have been hit." The Doctor said kneeling down to see exactly what was wrong

She tried shugging him off "No old injury, it just hurts a little. I be alright." she said pushing herself up. Her legs weren't as stable as she had hoped. Her knees give way. River grabbed her steading her "Just a little dizzy, give me a minute." She closed her eyes trying to get her bearings.

The Doctor scanned her "There is some sort of poison in your blood, we should get back to the old girl."

She knew what he was trying to do. She opened her eyes and saw River staring her straight in the eyes. The look those magical emerald eyes was enough to melt Molly's heart. River was concerned, the Headless Monks don't poison, they kill so what is happening, she needed to know. She had brought Molly into this world, she would not let an innocent die because of her.

"It has to be finished" Molly said shifting under River's gaze and staring at the doctor showing him her intent and purpose.

"No" was his answer shaking his head.

Molly was so angry, "Fixed point" she growled at him pushing River away. Her blood was starting to boil. He had ran before and it hadn't worked. There was no way out of this and they were wasting time.

"No" he said again gritting his teeth. He wanted to explain further but couldn't, not in front of River.

Taking a deep breath, Molly calmed herself, shouting wasn't going to get them moving any faster. She looked to River, for support but she was looking off into the distance, she had heard it too. "Doctor, if not, it will only keep coming." Molly said looking him straight into the eyes, trying to show him what was in her heart, why this had to be.

He turned to see what River was watching "Time is not the boss of me" he muttered.

Taking her guns out "Famous last words" was her only answer.

And they were shooting again, the monsters from Stonehenge coming at then. The three of them started running shotting behind them as much as they could. Somehow the Doctor got separated from the ladies and they found themselves entering a small round room. The center of the base.

As River held her gun to the back of the only person in the room, Molly quickly located the TARDIS and set of the autodestruct sequence, they would have 5 minutes to get out once she started it. Timing was everything.

"Hello Melody Pond, how nice to see you again." the controller said turning in her chair to face River square in the eyes.

River froze for a moment, feeling as if she was being pulled into her nightmares. She was standing face to face with the woman that had haunted her since the day she was born, the lady in the eye patch, Madam Kovarium

Regaining herself she answered "Well this will be the last time" She raised her arm pointing her gun directly into the middle of the evil witches forehead.

Molly turned quickly hearing River's response, having almost finished with the console. She stopped breathing, there was something that she saw in River's eyes that scared her. They were black, the green and gold swirl that was usually there had been replaced with nothingness. She knew she had to stop her.

"Professor, don't do this."

River didn't seem to hear her.

"You don't have it in you." Madam Kovarium laughed.

"You evil, evil woman, you don't know what I have in me." River shouted, the control that she had always had was slowly leaving her. Her hands were being to tremble with rage.

Molly tried again. "River put the gun down. You are not a cold blooded killer." lifting her own gun to train it on to the heart of the woman that for her embodied everything that was evil. She moved to stand next to her mentor.

"It wouldn't be in cold blood." River whispered, her voice was full of hurt and despair as memories of her lost childhood passed in front of her eyes.

"Not a cold blooded killer, you don't know her at all." Kovarium spat at Molly,but she didn't take the bate. She know that although the evil creature sounded confident she was searching for a way out and Molly's first priority was River, her beloved Professor.

Placing her free had onto River's shoulder Molly tried reaching her, pulling her out of the memories that had engulfed her. "Melody,"she said in a soft voice "you made a choice, you choose to love. You choose him. Don't do this, don't go back into the darkness, she is not worth it." River turned to look at Molly for the first time since they had arrived in the room "Go find the Doctor. I'll finish up here and then join you. Go please, for me." River slowly nodded and lowered her gun.

She moved slowly to the door. "And what are you to her, someone who thinks you can save her, even her Doctor couldn't do that." Kovarium took her last shoot at causing RIver pain.

Molly didn't move, didn't take her eyes off the evil that had ruined so many lives. "River, go. I'm good here, go." her voice was stronger this time more demanding. She was going to end this but she didn't want River to witness it. She waited until her mentor leave the room running to find her Doctor and then spoke in a low voice "You have no idea what I can do or who I am." Molly's voice was different, full of hatred for the woman in front of her.

"One of the Doctors little friends, someone who thinks that they are bigger than they are." It was clear that now that River had left, the lady in the eye patch felt safe as if she was suddenly in control, that she had a way out.

Molly knew otherwise, she took a step closer and whispered "I'm the one you couldn't find. The grandchild of the TARDIS. And I am the one who will stop you from ever hurting my mothers again."

And with that she pulled the trigger, sending one blast into the womans head sending blood everywhere. It was done it was over, this nightmare would no longer plague the people she loved. She stood there for a moment looking at the body still sat in the chair. She rubbed her shoulder, knowing what the Doctor had seen on the scan, knowing that time was running out for her.

Hitting the last button she took off, running as fast as she could, 5 minutes to get as far away as possible. She rounded corner after corner, not far to go and she could feel the burning in her legs , the poison taking hold and the adrenaline start to fail her. She saw the exit and could hear that the fighting had continued outside. She willed her body to keep going promising herself this would be her last fight.

She ran out into the bright sunshine shooting anything she could.


	8. Chapter 8

Silence Will Fall

As the dust settled the Doctor found River in one piece, holding her tightly as they looked out on the battlefield. The explosion had killed everything in sight, all that remained was the dark blue box and the impossible couple.

In the distance they could see something moving and it didn't take long for them to realize what it was.

"More of them, do they ever stop?" She signed, checking her weapon and getting ready for the next round.

"No and neither do we" was his answer grinning at his partner in crime.

Suddenly River started to look around her searching for something. "Molly?" They had no idea where Molly was or even if she was alive. They took a few moments, searching the ground around them, they saw her curly dark hair. Moving the rocks from her they saw the damaged that had been done to River's student. There was just so much blood, coming from everywhere, her arm, chest and worst, her head. She had been thrown by the explosion and there was nothing they could do.

"Doctor, I'm so sorry, I wasn't fast enough." She coughed opening her eyes.

The Doctor tried not to look worried as he bent down looking at her injuries "Don't worry the old girl will fix it" trying to smile at her.

"Theres no fixing it this time. One heart has already stopped." she whispered, she knew it was over but she had to finished it now or all would be lost.

"One heart?" the Doctor asked, the confusion left his face as everything fell into place. He understood everything, what she had been hiding as he probed her mind and what he couldn't tell River, not yet anyway.

"I need River" she said with all the strength she could muster. She tried pushing herself up.

River rushed to her side "I'm here, I'm here." She layed the dying doctor's head on her lap, brushing an arrant hair from her face.

Molly enjoyed the sensation for a moment before she turned to the job in hand. "You have to ask the question." Her voice although strong was barely more than a whisper. She was losing this battle and she knew that time would soon win.

River was confused. "I know his name, Pet..."

Molly had no time for this, she interrupt "That's not the question." She let her head roll to the side, the strength was leaving her quickly. She only had to hold on for a little longer.

The Doctor had one eye on the horizonal, he knew they didn't have long before they would have to fight again. "We need to move, the TARDIS is in that hanger." Trying to pull River to her feet.

River pushed his arm away "I'm not leaving her" she yelled defiantly.

"River we don't have a choice, the Silence will be here with reinforcements, I can't lose you again" He was getting frustrated, River hadn't got it yet, sometimes she was so slow.

She lifted her head, showing him the tears in her eyes. She may not know who exactly she held in her arms but she knew the love that she felt for her "I'm not leaving her." She repeated, more determined than ever.

The Doctor's heart melted, he had only ever seen tears in River's eyes twice. The first in the Library and secondly the day they gave Harmony away. It was his fault before and again he was incapable of saving her heart and she didn't understand why this time.

Molly lifted her head "Doctor... the question, the one thing... you know... you never have... to ask her." Each few words were spaced by raspy breathes as she tried to gather enough strength to make it clear to him.

The Doctor ran his hands throw his hair, searching his mind for what it was. "I don't know." He whispered.

Molly answered, like a teacher to a student who couldn't voice an answer. Calm and encouraging she turned looking him in the eyes. "Yes you do, think and test her..." holding her wrist out, showing him what had to be done.

He took hold of Rivers wrist, looked into her eyes and asked "do you trust me?"

"You know you never have to ask." she answered smiling.

The love and devotion that she had held for him over the many many years were visible. He may not always be her Doctor but she knew that he would never let her fall. He took a knife and cut her wrist releasing her blood from her veins, doing the same to Molly he joined their wrists and mixed their blood. He took a stone and covered it in the mixed blood. He stood up leaving the women and throw the stone into the advancing masses. As the stone hit the field, two things happened Molly screamed for the last time and the Silence disappeared, returning to where they came from.


	9. Chapter 9

Saying Goodbye

There was a unearthly silence as the Doctor stood there, his eyes closed, knowing that she was gone making the ultimate sacrifice the way her mother had so many years ago. Only for her there was no returning. River's cries broke the silence and he turned to see her holding her dead student, rocking her. He returned to her side and held her.

"She's gone River, her time is over." he finally said, still holding his wife.

River couldn't except it. "It can't be, you saved me you can save her." she said shaking her head.

"I can't. This is the end of her story. All we can do is take her with us."

They returned to the TARDIS, sending her into the Vortex, before saying the final goodbye. The Doctor began to sing in High Gallifrian, an old funeral song trying to ease the pain that they both felt. River had collapsed on the floor still holding her dead student, unable to let go. Suddenly the TARDIS flickered her lights getting both of the grieving Timelords attention.

The Doctor turned and saw what his old girl was trying to tell them. "River, you need to see this." A hologram had appeared, it was Molly smiling. River stood and walked over to the centre console, reaching for the Doctor she didn't know if she had the strength for this.

"Well, if the old girl is showing you this then everything work out the way it should have and I am no more."

River sobbed louder. This was breaking her heart.

"Professor Song, River, please don't cry, I have lived for a long time, had many wonderful lives and I regret nothing." Hologram Molly continued.

"Every story has a beginning and an end and you have seen both of mine.

I'm so glad I got the chance to get to know you again. You were and will always be a brilliant teacher and a great mum.

To see the Future you need to understand the Past and live in the Present. These are really words to live by and I wish that you both do.

I hope I lived up to my name, for all four of you." Molly was starting to lose the control in her voice as tears started to fall down her checks. This was not the best way to say goodbye but it was all she had. She had set it up just after she had recognized the signs and decided to follow her destiny.

"There is only one last thing I ask of you both before I leave - Be good to each other and love Harmony, give her a life worth dying for. I... I... I love you both."

And with that she was gone, River turned to the Doctor, tears and questions in her eyes.

He knew it was time, it would kill her but she had a right to know. "She was protecting you, she left something out. The complete prophesy said that - On the battlefields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the eleventh child, when no mortal can speak incorrectly or fail to respond, a question will be tested, a question that never, ever needs to be answered. Silence will fall when Melody joins Harmony and the question is asked."

"My Harmony?" she whispered looking down at her dead student, the child that she couldn't keep.

"No, our Harmony." he said taking both her hands in his and bringing them up to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on them, never letting his eyes leave her water logged ones.

He held her in a tight embrace as the realization of what had happened and who it had happened to washed over her. He knew no words would heal her heart, only time would and that he would give her. They had all the time in the world. Their timeline had never been straight but at least now he knew he had longer with her and that their child would know the love that they both had for her. She pulled away, giving him a quick but soft kiss of appreciation, looking to his eyes she knew that he was hurting as much as she was.

"It's not your fault, she choose to do this, she knew and..."

He kissed her silencing her, he didn't need the death of his daughter rationalized, he understood what she was saying but for him it was just one more death he had caused, one more life he had ruined and the worst was that he had promised to protect her, that first day he held her, he had promised to be there for her and now he had to say goodbye. He took River by the hand and lead her to her daughter's body, it was time to say a final farewell.

The Doctor, went first, laying his hand on her right heart and told her. "You were and will be loved, always and completely."

River couldn't see through her tears as she lowered her hand on her child's left heart. "Yes you did" was all she could manage.

They released her body into the Vortex and watched her disappear from them for ever. "I need my mum and I want to hold my child" she said not taking her eyes of the space where her child had been.

The Doctor didn't answer just closed the doors and turned to the console. The old girl knew, sending herself to the Ponds, giving the Doctor a short moment to comfort his wife.

A red haired woman sat outside enjoying the early evening air, a small child lay on a blanket, her big emerald eyes looking up to the sky as her mother filled her head with yet again another impossible story about the stars.

She was telling her the story of a curly hair lady jumping out of an airlock, landing on top of the raggedy doctor. Harmony pointed behind her smiling and saying "Hello Sweetie" Amy laughed, she had told her about the Doctor's wife many times. "Yes honey that's what River always says to the Doctor"

"No Mummy dearest I think she was talking to me."

"River, Doctor, you here." Amy said standing and pulling her oldest daughter into her arms.

"Can't get anything passed you Pond." smiling at the site of River in her mum's arms.

Pushing Amy away River asked "Where's Father?"

After hugging her best friend she turned and answered "In the kitchen, I was having some mother - daughter time." Since leaving her mother's embrace her eyes had fallen on to the child that sat staring at the sky. Tears threatened to fall again.

"Lets go and help him" the Doctor said taking hold of Amy's arm "River needs some of that."

The little girl had turned away from the adults but was still completely aware of what was happening and that something wasn't as it should be.

The Doctor walked Amy towards the house answering all her questions that he didn't have time to answer with one word, "Spoilers".

"River, what's wrong?" she said standing up and walking over to her. At 4 years old she was already so intuitive "What did he do this time?"

"Nothing Petal" picking the young girl up and sitting down on the chair that Amy had been using moments before. With the young girl on her lap she tried to continue but it was too much for her. "I just wanted to, I mean I just needed you to, what I mean to say is..."

As all the imagines clouded River's mind, she began to sob. "Its okay" Harmony said hugging into her mum's friend "sometimes words are so hard, but symbols are easy."

Taking her little finger she traced the cut on River's arm, then she drew Rivers true name and then hers. The symbol that the Doctor had shown her on the prophesy. Tears fell fast and hard from Rivers eyes she could believe that this child, her child knew so much already.

"They are linked, just like we are" she said. Her 4 year old logic was so simply and so right.

"Yes Petal and nothing will change that, not even time or space." Holding tightly to her daughter, tears fell onto her blond hair but Harmony didn't mind, she understood that there were times when adults need to be kids and cry.

It took a few moments for River to get a hold of herself. She had never cried as much as she had in the last hour for so long. Tears never solved anything but at the moment that was all she had.

"Are you lot joining us?" she said in a cheery voice, wiping the last of the tears she was willing to shed today. She knew that they had been standing there, watching her, worrying about her.

"I have a great story for you all tonight" she smiled watching her Mother, Father and Husband, her little impossible family, join her and her daughter. When they were all seated she added "The story of a good friend of mine," she paused looking to the Doctor for reassurance, he nodded and she smiled "Doctor Molly Irving."

A Note from AEK

I own nothing but my ideas.

Thank You to everyone that read this and those few that have reviewed. You have made this lonely dreamer very happy. With only a few months to go I can't wait to see what The Moff has in store for them.


End file.
